The Discovered Life
by bigbro2009
Summary: McGonagall decides to investigate Harry Potter's life six years after moving to his aunt and uncle. What she finds is...terrifying. Warning, slight abuse in this story. Expect Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, along with a lot of Lordship things.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Heyo! First, I apologies for the lack of update on my Star Wars story. It's currently on hold, considering that I just fell in /love/ with Harry Potter fanfictions. My previous one sucked, and I honestly hope this works out. First, you should know a basic plot info that I'm basing it on.

**Plot info**:

Well, to start it off, expect a lot of Lord/estate/Potter/lass stuff. I've always loved the Ancient and Noble House ideas, the politics, and so on. They are my favorite fan fictions, and some that I want to include in mine.

The story will start off six years after Harry was sent to the Dursleys, and they absolutely hate him. They abuse him, verbally and physically. They don't feed him, and they make his life a living hell.

Expect a lot of Dumbledore and Ron bashing in the story. Sorry, but that's the way it is. I see Dumbledore as an evil manipulator, and Ron as a pure idiot. Sorry folks, xD.

Now, I don't own Harry Potter…sadly. Thank you JKR!

On to the story, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, was extremely annoyed; Albus was being difficult again. "Albus, are you telling me that you have yet to check on Harry Potter for the last six years?!" McGonagall says coldly. Just recently Minerva had a dream, watching young Harry getting beaten by his uncle. That dream sparked a mother instinct in Minerva, and immediately went to Albus to express her concerns. She assumed Albus had the situation with Harry well under control, and there was no reason for her to worry. Sadly, it seems, it wasn't the case.

"Minerva," Albus says cautiously, letting out a sigh, "As I said before, Arabella has been sending me yearly reports about young Harry," He pauses," I hardly see a reason to give him a 'check-up.'"

"'Hardly see a reason…'" Professor McGonagall gives a sigh, taking a seat before the Headmaster's desk. She takes a deep breath, then stares right into Dumbledore's eyes, giving a slight frown. "I see a perfectly obvious reason, Headmaster," She pauses, as Dumbledore raises his eyebrows, "You left the 'Boy Who Lived' in the hands of muggles, with only a letter, and expect everything to go without a hitch!" She pauses, then lets out a deep sigh. "That enough should warrant at least one visit a year!"

"I'm sure everything is going fine, -"Dumbledore starts to say, slowly, switching to his grandfather-like tone, before McGonagall cuts him off.

"- I don't want your assumptions, Dumbledore." McGonagall says quite coldly, standing up from the chair. "I want hard evidence!" She pauses, then turns and starts to stride out of the door. "If you won't check up on the poor boy, I will!" Dumbledore let out a sigh as McGonagall slams the door shut, then leans back on his chair and lets out a sigh.

* * *

**A day later…**

**AN: This part of the story's in McGonagall's point-of-view.**

"Damn Albus," McGonagall mutters as she strides out of the castle's large wooden gates, "This shouldn't even be happening…" She mutters to herself as she continues to stride to the courtyard. A slight tingling sensation alerts that she has left Hogwart's wards. She spins herself around, preferring a feet apparition, and transports herself to the outskirts of Private Drive.

She takes a quick look around, "Nothing much has changed," she thinks to herself, inspecting the identical homes in the muggle suburb. She quickly inspects her surroundings, trying to find muggles. She notices no muggle in the area, and quickly transforms herself into her tabby cat form. She pounces down the road, stopping as she sees 4 Private Drive. She stops to inspect the house, and gives a slight shrug ...or as much as a shrug a cat can do, at the front yard.

"All looks normal," she thinks to herself. She moves into bushes, and starts to make her way into the back yard. She pauses as she peeks out of the bushes, noticing a small child tending the lawn. She moves closer, and, upon close inspection, notices something odd about the boy. The boy is wearing dirty rags, large worn out pants, and a dirty brown shirt. She pauses, then turns for a better view. She notices large cuts along the child's arms, legs, and large red-looking marks and scratches on his face. McGonagall lets out an audible "meow" as she notices a lightning-shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"That's...that's...that's Harry Potter!" McGonagall exclaims in her head, taking a deep breath and falling down to the ground in shock.

McGonagall slowly stands back up, and thinks to herself, "Albus... you said he was fine, not in this state!" She mutter to herself inside her head. McGonagall starts to walk into the lawn, out of her bush hiding area and into the open. She slowly starts to walk up to Harry's location. She notices Harry letting out a sigh, then falling to the ground. McGonagall quickly runs up to Harry, and notices that he's simply out-of-breath. She lets out a meow of relief, and slowly starts to paw Harry's side.

* * *

**AN: Switching to Harry's point-of-view.**

"Wha' " Harry mutters, feeling a tapping on his right side. He lets out a sigh, then turns over, letting out a gasp. At his right, he sees a beautiful tabby cat.

"Why hello little kitty!" Harry says, cracking a slight smile, then grunts in pain as his muscles in his face start to burn. The cat lets out a meow, then looks up to his face, flitching as the cat notices the pain. The tabby gives a small tap to Harry's side, then lets out a meow. Harry lets his expression move back to a neutral, the pain slowly subsiding. He lifts his hand up, giving a slight flinch in pain, and gives the tabby a small pat on the head. The tabby peers, then nuzzles his (or so he thinks) head on Harry's hand. Harry pulls his hand away, and slowly stands up, carefully to make sure he doesn't give himself any more pain. He grabs the handles of the lawn-mower and continues to mow the lawn, giving a flitch or two in pain every few seconds. He hears a slight "pop" sound, and turns around. He notices the tabby cat gone, and gives a slight shrug. He turns back to his task-at-hand.

* * *

**AN: Switching to McGonagall's point-of-view.**

McGonagall's furious…extremely furious. "Harry flinched in pain from the smallest of smiles," she mutters angrily to herself as she appears at the Ministry of Magic. Albus, that bastard, she thinks to herself as she ignores the confused glares from the bystanders, who are slowly moving out of the enraged woman's path. No one in their right mind would dare cross McGonagall when she's angry.

"Amelia needs to hear about this," she mutters to herself, as she enters the elevator and selects the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor. The elevator rattles up the floors, until it suddenly stops level 2. A sign declaring this the floor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is seen as McGonagall steps out of the elevator. McGonagall nods to the two Auror's standing at both sides of the entry way, and stops before a large desk in-front of the arch leading into the department. The secretary at the desk looks up, then gives a shy smile at the apparently angry professor.

"Professor McGonagall, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The witch asks, her voice slightly inflated. She starts to move her eyes around the room as McGonagall lets out a sigh, then leans on the desk.

"I need to see Bones…now!" McGonagall snaps at the secretary, obviously not wanting to waste any time. The secretary nods, quickly, then stands up from the chair and hurries along into the arch, not carrying for protocol. McGonagall turns around, then notices a small chair in the back of the room. She approaches it, transfigures it into an armchair, and slowly waits for the secretary to arrive. About ten minutes passed when the secretary returned, and gestured for McGonagall to follow her.

"Madame Bones will see you now, Professor McGonagall." She says, shyly, moving out her arm, and walking into the large arch. McGonagall follows her briskly, her cloak flying in the air. They make a few short turns, then arriving at a large door stating. "Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The secretary gestures to the door, then strides off, heading back to her desk.

Professor McGonagall steps into the door, taking a seat in-front of Amelia's desk, ignoring Bone's looks of confusion. "Professor ," Bones starts, raising her eyebrows, "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Bones." McGonagall says, plainly. "I would like to know the legal aspects of Harry Potter's current living conditions, and guardians." She pauses, as Bones raises her eyebrows.

"I don't know of the top of my head, Minerva." Bones says with a slight chuckle. She pulls out her wand, and mutters an inaudible spell. Suddenly, a packet of folders flys onto the center of her desk. "Lets see…" She mutters, searching through the papers, her eyebrows slowly raising.

"What is it, Amelia?" McGonagall says slightly concerned and impatiently, tapping the armrests of her chair.

"It seems…all records of the Potter's will, the legal aspects with Harry Potter's guardianship, and various other details have been…removed, or unrecorded." She says, slightly pale, turning to McGonagall. "May I ask what brought this to your attention?"

"Albus." She says, plainly. She pauses, then continues. "Albus placed Harry with his…muggle relatives." She pauses. "I assumed it was legalized and complied with the will…" She pauses. "Evidently not." Amelia frowns at the news, and gestures for her to continue. "It has come to my attention that Dumbledore has yet to check on his in six years, after placing him there, and relies on supposed yearly 'check-up' letters." She pauses, then continues. "I decided to check up on Potter, and discovered something…unpleasant." Bones frowns, then gives a slight shake of her head. "I believe that the best way to explain the situation would be for you to view the memory." She says, taking her wand and extracting the memory into a conjured bottle; then handing the bottle to Amelia. Amelia gives a slight nod, then takes the bottle and deposits the memory into the pensieve located to the right of her desk. She pauses, then puts her head into the memory. After around ten minutes, Amelia pulls her head back up, a face of shock on her face.

"This…this shouldn't have happened…" She mutters to herself, letting out a sigh and taking a seat back in her chair.

* * *

**AN: Heyo, feedback is loved! Should we have Harry adopted, by whom? Should McGonagall be a noble house? Should Dumbledore get fined/sent to trial? Should Dumbledore be responsible for lack of documents? What should the will say? What should the Potter wealth be?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thank you for the reviews, likes, and so on! I really enjoy them, and it means a lot to me.

Plot Summary: The story will start off six years after Harry was sent to the Dursleys, and they absolutely hate him. They abuse him, verbally and physically. They don't feed him, and they make his life a living hell. Prof McGonagall just found out, and took it to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE.

Disclaimer: Expect a lot of Dumbledore and Ron bashing in the story. Sorry, but that's the way it is. I see Dumbledore as an evil manipulator, and Ron as a pure idiot. Sorry folks, xD. Now, I don't own Harry Potter…sadly. Thank you JKR!

On to the story, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Last on The Discovered Life**…"It seems…all records of the Potter's will, the legal aspects with Harry Potter's guardianship, and various other details have been…removed, or unrecorded." Amelia says, slightly pale, turning to McGonagall. "May I ask what brought this to your attention?"

"Albus." She says, plainly. She pauses, then continues. "Albus placed Harry with his…muggle relatives." She pauses. "I assumed it was legalized and complied with the will…" She pauses. "Evidently not." Amelia frowns at the news, and gestures for her to continue. "It has come to my attention that Dumbledore has yet to check on his in six years, after placing him there, and relies on supposed yearly 'check-up' letters." She lets out a sigh, then continues. "I decided to check up on Potter, and discovered something…unpleasant." Bones frowns, then gives a slight shake of her head. "I believe that the best way to explain the situation would be for you to view the memory." She says, taking her wand and extracting the memory into a conjured bottle; then handing the bottle to Amelia. Amelia gives a slight nod, then takes the bottle and deposits the memory into the pensieve located to the right of her desk. She pauses, then puts her head into the memory. After around ten minutes, Amelia pulls her head back up, a face of shock on her face.

"This…this shouldn't have happened…" She mutters to herself, letting out a sigh and taking a seat back in her chair.

* * *

Albus is slightly worried. It has been a day since McGonagall left to check on young Harry. "She must be taking her time, or stopped at Diagon Ally." He assures himself. He pauses, then a tiny voice in his head replies, "Or something could've actually happened to young Harry-" Another, louder voice, cuts, "No, I'm sure nothing has happened." He says, quickly nodding to himself, taking a deep breath and laying back down in his chair.

Amelia quickly regains her professional-like composure, pulling herself back in her chair and staring into McGonagall's eyes. "Professor, you say Dumbledore was the one to place Harry in this "residence?"

"Unfortunately." McGonagall says, solemnly, with a tad bit of disgust. "The instant the Potters died, he sent Hagrid to take young Harry and bring him to his aunt's house." She pauses. "He travelled from a magical motorbike, given to him by Sirius Black at the place of the destruction." She conjures a glass of watch, takes a sip, and then continues. "I scouted out the residence for a day, till midnight when Albus and Hagrid arrived with Harry. They placed Harry at the door, with a small letter to explain it all." She pauses, then gives a tiny flitch. "I did say they were the worst of muggles." She mutters under her breath.

Amelia gives a sigh, laying back in her chair. "This is going to be a long day." She mutters to herself. "Well McGonagall, I believe I have sufficient proof to both try the muggles through their own system, and revoke their guardianship of Harry." She pauses. "However, I plan to find out how, legally, Harry Potter ended up at his current residence."

"Of course." McGonagall says, slightly relived. "To be frank, that's what I wanted to find out…" She explains, she says, turning her head slightly and placing both fists on the desk.

"-First," Bones says, cutting her off, "I believe that I should check with Gringotts, to discuss the Potter's will." She pauses, then lets out a slight sigh raising her eyebrows as she searches through the folder again. "This doesn't make any sense," she mutters as she flips the page, making marks on the top corner, "there's absolutely nothing about a will in here." McGonagall raises her eyebrows, but stays silent. "It's a law, Professor, to read the will of a fallen Lord and Lady a week after they die, at a maximum. This warrants investigation." With that, Bones stands up, and gives a slight bow to McGonagall. "Professor, thank you for bringing this to my attention. You will be contacted with information on all developments." She says, in an obviously angry tone, then taking a slight turn and leaving behind a "pop" where Amelia once stood.

* * *

Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE, is not a nice woman. With her parents murdered, her family mutilated, her reason for living would be the following: justice. And, now, Amelia is fuming with anger. "Justice will be served." Amelia mutters under her breath as she appears right outside of Gringotts wards, feeling a slight tingling sensation in her magical core as she enters through the extremely strong goblin wards. She gives a slight nod to the wizards guarding the outside of the bank, then strides through the large oak doors. She stops, then takes a look around. She notices around thirty weapon-armed goblins, about two dozen tellers, and various magical members walk through the large room going about their business. She slowly walks up to the nearest teller, looking up to

face the extremely intimidating goblin.

"How may I help _you_?" The male goblin, appearing to be an older one due to his wrinkles, pale face, and elderly appearance, says in a monotone-like voice to Amelia; raising one of his long fingers and pointing in her face. The goblin takes note of her uniform, assuming she's Amelia Bones, however staying silent.

"I would like to formally request an audience with the Head of the Potter Estate." Says Amelia, giving a slight bow as a gesture of respect. She notices the goblin raising his eyebrows, however saying nothing in return. As far as the goblin's concerned, it's not his business.

"One moment please," Replies the goblin. The goblin, introducing himself as Corf, stands up abruptly and jumps off of his large stool; giving Amelia a slight bow and waddling over to another, significantly younger goblin, and whispers something in his ear. Amelia notices some whispers, before the younger goblin gives a nod and walks over to Amelia.

"Mrs. Bones, please follow me." The younger goblin says, giving a slight bow, before waddling through the large arch leading into the rest of Gringotts. Amelia nods, and quickly follows after.

"My name is Griphook, the Potter estate's junior manager." The goblin, now introduced as Griphook, says as they take an abrupt turn through the maze of tunnels, offices, and vaults.

Amelia nods to Griphook, before taking another abrupt right turn. "Well met, Griphook, Estate Manager." Griphook raises his eyes at the formality. Usually, no wizard pays them that kind of respect. He waves it off, mentally, before arriving at a large set of oak-wood-doors. On the mantle of the doors says: "Potter Estate Management." Griphook snaps his fingers, magic radiating from his fingers, as the door slowly opens to reveal at least three dozen goblins, all at separate desks, working on what Bones assumed was the Potter Estate. Amelia gives a slight nod to the goblins before being directed to a large office. Griphook knocks on the door, then suddenly opens it without waiting for a reply.

"Ah, Amelia Bones, to what does the Potter Estate owe the pleasure?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm too tired to write anymore. Anyway, I need feedback on what you think should happen next!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Honestly, I'm amazed at the amount of likes, reviews, and ideas! I can't believe them, and they really help me when brainstorming on the story.

Plot Summary: The story will start off six years after Harry was sent to the Dursleys, and they absolutely hate him. They abuse him, verbally and physically. They don't feed him, and they make his life a living hell. Prof McGonagall just found out, and took it to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. Amelia is visiting the manager of the Potter Estate, at Gringotts, to discuss the Potter's will.

Disclaimer: Expect a lot of Dumbledore and Ron bashing in the story. Sorry, but that's the way it is. I see Dumbledore as an evil manipulator, and Ron as a pure idiot. Sorry folks, xD. Now, I don't own Harry Potter…sadly. Thank you JKR!...I wish I did. I'm using the Goblin estate manager's name from Harry Crow, it's one of the best fanfictions. I also used part of the will from Dark Equal, though not all of it.

On to the story, I hope you enjoy!

Oh, DMLE is Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

* * *

Last on The Discovered Life..."Mrs. Bones, please follow me." The younger goblin says, giving a slight bow, before waddling through the large arch leading into the rest of Gringotts. Amelia nods, and quickly follows after.

"My name is Griphook, the Potter estate's junior manager." The goblin, now introduced as Griphook, says as they take an abrupt turn through the maze of tunnels, offices, and vaults.

Amelia nods to Griphook, before taking another abrupt right turn. "Well met, Griphook, Estate Manager." Griphook raises his eyes at the formality. Usually, no wizard pays them that kind of respect. He waves it off, mentally, before arriving at a large set of oak-wood-doors. On the mantle of the doors says: "Potter Estate Management." Griphook snaps his fingers, magic radiating from his fingers, as the door slowly opens to reveal at least three dozen goblins, all at separate desks, working on what Bones assumed was the Potter Estate. Amelia gives a slight nod to the goblins before being directed to a large office. Griphook knocks on the door, then suddenly opens it without waiting for a reply.

"Ah, Amelia Bones, to what does the Potter Estate owe the pleasure?"

* * *

Barchoke Crow was flipping through a large folder, reading through, for the thousandth time, how to make profit off of the muggle stock market. "The wizarding world is only so limited," Barchoke mutters under his breath. Suddenly there's a slight knock on the door, swinging open immediately after. Barchoke raises his eyebrows as Griphook leaders a witch into the office, suddenly realising this specific witch is Amelia Bones.

"Ah, Amelia Bones, to what does the Potter Estate owe the pleasure?" Barchoke says, standing up and giving a slight bow.

Amelia notices the goblin give a bow, and quickly scans the room. She notices that there's a golden nametag at the front of the goblins desk. "Barchoke Crow, Senior Estate Manager, it's a pleasure." She says, giving a large bow, trying to remember goblin customs.

Barchoke raises his eyebrows, giving a slight chuckle at her failed attempt at goblin customs. He narrows his eyes, then repeats himself; "To what does the Potter Estate owe the pleasure of the ministry?"

Bones wastes no time, and immediately gets down to business, "Barchoke," Amelia stops herself, then asks, "is it fine if I call you Barchoke?" Barock nods, taking out a thin sheet of parchment and a quill, getting ready to take notes. "The ministry would like to request access to the history of the Potter will," she pauses,"who carried it out, who's witnesses, the will's content, and so on."

Barchoke raises his eyebrows, clearly not expecting this. He pauses, then brings himself to full height, taking a small note of the request, "May I ask the reason, Madam Bones?"

"Scion Potter has been placed in an abusive household for the past six years due to the actions of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; I would like to find out if this was legally allowed...and find out why Potter's file has no mention of the execution of the Potter's will." Amelia responds, giving a slight sigh and taking a seat near the desk.

Barchoke gives a slight sigh, realizing that the blame of the abuse could fall on Gringotts. In this instance, he has no choice to comply or risk the loss of Gringotts largest client, or a war with the wizards over Scorn Potter's abuse. "I see," Barchoke nods, " one second." Barchoke mutters something to himself, and a folder flies out of the filing cabinets. The folder flips like a book, then ending on a page labeled "Lord and Lady Potter's Will." Barchoke gestures for Giphook to come to him, then whispers something in his ear. Griphook nods, then walks out of the room, giving a nod to Bones.

"Amelia, here is the will," Barchoke says, handling Amelia a set of pages, "This will is confidential." He adds as Amelia starts to read through the pages, which says the following:

* * *

_The Last Will and Testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter_

We, James Charles Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter (nee Evans), being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this our testament, making all precedent wills void.

Should we encounter death, the following persons are to be given the following assets:

To Remus John Lupin we leave you our penthouses in Liverpool, London, and New York, and 1,460,544 Galleons.

To Sirius Orion Black we leave you guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter, and 1,460,544 Galleons.

To Peter Tratulus Pettigrew we leave you with 1,460,544 galleons. Should he had betrayed our location to Lord Voldemort, considering he's our secret-keeper, he is to be given nothing and this information (that he is our secret-keeper, and an unregistered rat animagus) forwarded to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Daily Profit.

To Minerva McGonagall we leave you 500,000 Galleons, and our book called "The Forgotten Art of Transfiguration."

To Filius Flitwick, we leave you 500,000 Galleons, and our book called "The Advanced Charms from the Medieval Ages."

In question of custody for our son Harry should one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, Harry is to be placed with the following persons, in order :

1\. His godfather Sirius Orion Black.

2\. His godmother Alice Longbottom.

3\. Co-guardianship between Remus John Lupin and Minerva McGonagall; at no time should Remus John Lupin become the only guardian, due to his medical condition, however McGonagall may be the only guardian.

4\. Ted and Andromeda Tonks.

5\. Filius Flitwick.

Should the following be disposed of, the Ministry of Magic should place Harry James Potter in a wizarding family, free of any Death Eater ties. Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) or her Muggle husband. They hate all things magical and will not be allowed contact with Harry.

Signed

James Charlus Potter

Lily Elisabeth Potter

Sirius Black as witness

Scorn as Gringotts witness

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as witness

* * *

Amelia stares at the last line of the will, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as witness."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Honestly, I'm amazed at the amount of likes, reviews, and ideas! I can't believe them, and they really help me when brainstorming on the story. To be fair, I always consider them; thus don't be discouraged if your ideas don't make it into my story.

Plot Summary: The story will start off six years after Harry was sent to the Dursleys, and they absolutely hate him. They abuse him, verbally and physically. They don't feed him, and they make his life a living hell. Prof McGonagall just found out, and took it to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. Amelia is visiting the manager of the Potter Estate, at Gringotts, to discuss the Potter's will. They have found out that Albus knew about the will, and it's contents all along...and that it prevented Harry from living with his abusive relatives.

Disclaimer: Expect a lot of Dumbledore and Ron bashing in the story. Sorry, but that's the way it is. I see Dumbledore as an evil manipulator, and Ron as a pure idiot. Sorry folks, xD. Now, I don't own Harry Potter…sadly. Thank you JKR!...I wish I did. I'm using the Goblin estate manager's name from Harry Crow, it's one of the best fanfictions. I also used part of the will from Dark Equal, though not all of it.

On to the story, I hope you enjoy!

Oh, again, DMLE is Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

* * *

**Last on The Discovered Life**...

_**The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter **_

We, James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter(nee Evans), being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this our testament, making all precedent wills void.

Should we encounter death, the following persons are to be given the following assets:

To Remus John Lupin we leave you our penthouse in Liverpool, London, and New York, and 1,460,544 Galleons.

To Sirius Orion Black we leave you guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter, and 1,460,544 Galleons.

_To Peter Tratulus Pettigrew we leave you with _1,460,544 _galleons. Should he had betrayed our location to Lord Voldemort, considering he's our secret-keeper, he is to be given nothing and this information(that he is our secret-keeper, and an unregistered rat animagus) forwarded to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Daily Profit. _

To Minerva McGonagall we leave you 500,000 Galleons, and our book called "The Forgotten Art of Transfiguration."

To Filius Flitwick, we leave you 500,000 Galleons, and our book called "The Advanced Charms from the Medieval Ages."

In question of custody for our son Harry should one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, Harry is to placed with the following persons, in order :

1\. His godfather Sirius Orion Black.

2\. His godmother Alice Longbottom.

3\. Co-guardianship between Remus John Lupin and Minerva McGonagall; at no time should Remus John Lupin become the only guardian, due to his medical condition, however McGonagall may be the only guardian.

4\. Ted and Andromeda Tonks.

5\. Filius Flitwick.

Should the following be disposed of, the Ministry of Magic should place Harry James Potter in a wizarding family, free of any Death Eater ties. _**Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) or her Muggle husband. They hate all things magical and will not be allowed contact with Harry.**_

_Signed_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Elisabeth Potter_

_Sirius Black as witness_

_Scorn as Gringotts witness_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as witness_

* * *

Amelia stares at the last line of the will, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as witness," It seems McGonagall was correct, that there was no legal way for Harry to end up with muggles, let alone the ones specifically stated not to have custody of the child.

"Barchoke, when was this will executed?" Amelia says, slowly. Placing the file back on the desk, a slight frown on her face.

Barchoke straightens up, taking his long- flimsy - fingers and flipping through a few pages of documents. "Hmm…" Barchoke mutters under his breath, before slowly taking out a small piece of parchment.

"Now, this is odd…" Barchoke says, apologetically to Amelia. "Scorn, the Potter Executioner, seems to have yet to execute the will." He pauses, then further reads on, ignoring the glares from Amelia, "According to this parchment, Scorn had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore before the set date of the execution." He pauses, then gives a slight frown. "This can't be a coincidence." He says, turning back to Amelia.

"Agreed, this doesn't seem like a coincidence." Amelia agrees, giving a slight sigh. "Albus must have done something to Scorn…" She mutters under her breath.

"Of course," Barchoke says, insulted, "As goblins, it would be our duty to complete our jobs, on our honor." He pauses, then jumps off of his stool, walking to the door before bellowing into the rather large office, "Scorn, Will Executioner, come here this instant!"

A rather small, elderly, goblin looks up from his desk. The goblin seems rather surprised, waddling over to the office. The goblin, assumed by Amelia as Scorn, raises his eyebrows at Amelia before giving a bow and stating, "Lady Bones, what do I owe the pleasure?" He says, slightly confused, nevertheless respectful.

"What do you remember about the Potter Will Execution?" Amelia asks, giving a slight bow back to the goblin.

"Well," Scorn pauses, obviously deep in thought, his eyebrows raising up and down, "I don't remember anything about the actual execution, though I have a slight memory of a previous meeting with Albus Dumbledore regarding the will." He pauses, his facial expression expressing understanding, "I don't remember execution the will…" Scorn says, rather surprised. "I always remember my executions." He turns to Amelia and Barchoke, and says, slightly in shock, "I can safely assume that Albus Dumbledore's meeting somehow prevented me from execution the will."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the rather short chapter, I've had too much to do the past few days, though I still wanted to post a chapter. Reviews are always loved!


End file.
